Ddaear
Ddaear [the "possibility space"] is the world created by The Primordial Ones for their original ten children to play with. It begins in a sandbox state and the ten using their different abilities create the environment of Ddaear. Each aspect of Ddaear can be attributed to a different God of the original ten children. Before the First Era While in its sandbox state the ten original Gods do the following from their homes in The Void Realm: * The eldest God Alük, grants Ddaear motion, physics, and gravity. * The second eldest God Ajakestoos, grants time and dimension to Ddaear. * The quadruplets who make up the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth eldest children grant their respective elements to Ddaear. The Goddes of earth Lurra in basque" grants land mass and the elements to Ddaear, the Goddess of water grants oceans, rivers, lakes and seas to Ddaear, the God of air grants gases and atmosphere to Ddaear, and the God of fire grants heat and ignition to Ddaear. * The seventh eldest the God of nature gives Ddaear plant life. * The eighth eldest the Goddess of many forms, Nai Nā'ana creates all the animals who roam Ddaear. * The ninth eldest, Chiron the God of change, learning, healing, and growth grants these to Ddaear so it can evolve and adapt. was actually two twin boys but one dies (they are incomplete w/o each other) and wanting to remain together gives his gifts to his brother so they can still be together even after his death. * The tenth eldest the God of Death, Ævilok, grants rest to all the living things of Ddaear so things do not grow stale or become too weary and can instead be reborn anew. Ddaear comes to gain human life as a result of the ten original Gods requesting that The Primordial Ones let them create life that will appreciate the world of Ddaear they have formed. The Primordial Ones agree and give them the power to breath souls into living creatures. The original ten come to create humans and then later on go to live among them and grant some of them their abilities by having human children with them. The First Era When the Gods leave Ddaear after the Dual War Gods were created, the gates on Ddaear that go to The Void Realm are closed and humans are left to their own devices this marks the beginning of the First Era. The First Era is marked by great strife, war, and conquest. Erimos, a land which was at one time only The Great Desert comes to consume Aljana and the territories between it. They trick those of the Inheritance of Nai Nā'ana by proposing an alliance between the two and instead opt to make those of the Inheritance of Nai Nā'ana domesticated livestock. This continues until The Great War in which the Inheritors of the Nai Nā'ana revolt only to be cut down and the majority of them are massacred. After The Great War an inquisition is put out for Inheriters of the Nai Nā'ana, granting any who turn them in a place in the upper caste be they inheritors or not. By the time of the Second Era there are no known survivors of the Inheritance of Nai Nā'ana. The First Era is marked mainly by The Great War, in which the Inheritances of Alük and Nro and their respective city states ban together to form an alliance and take over Hutan Belantara and proceed to create a caste system with all other Inheritances beneath them. Both Domus Solis and Erimos had instated caste systems and slavery of humans without inheritance but they come to make a more formal policy around this when they form their alliance. The First Era ends after the Great War has been won by the Alliance of Alūk and Nro and Hutan Belantara is a joint conquest between the two of them. It is then marked by a 50 year period where the remnants of the city-states former after the Great War keep to themselves, the time being called The Silence. The Second Era Begins The Second Era is marked by the Ddaear comes to then be made up of several different countries many forming out of the descendants of the eleven Gods and out of The Great War. After the outcome of The Great War countries are Domus Solis and ruled by [[Inheritance of Alük]], The Fēnzhî Republic and ruled by Inheritance of a,b,c,d, Hutan Belantara by Inheritances of Alük and Nro alliance; origins of the [[Inheritance of Nature]], Aljana by Inheritance of Nro, origins of [[Inheritance of Nai Nā'ana]], The New Territories by Inheritances of Nro and Alük 's alliance, home of [[one sect] of the Inheritance of Chiron], Dava and inhabited by the union of the other sect of Inheritance of Chiron and by a sect of the Inheritance of Ævilok, Mjesečev and ruled by main sect of Inheritance of Chiron, and the uncharted territories of Ddaear called The Fragments with no affiliation or coherent ruler.